Six Paths Sage Mode
is a heightened form of Sage Mode, which empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilising the Six Paths Sage Chakra. Attributes Naruto Uzumaki first gained access to Six Paths Sage Mode after he had been given some of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's chakra. Shikamaru Hiden suggests that having the chakra of all nine tailed beasts is also a requirement, as the nine chakras in essence make him the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. How Asura Ōtsutsuki gained access to the form is unknown. Naruto's Battle Avatar.png|Naruto's conjoint Tailed Beast Mode. Asura's battle Avatar.png|Asura's six-armed battle avatar. Six Paths Sage Mode increases the user's physical parameters, Naruto becoming fast enough to catch Kaguya Ōtsutsuki off guardChapter 687, page 16 and durable enough to take a Chidori unharmed.Chapter 695, page 5 Naruto's other jutsu are augmented with natural energy to make them stronger; when he clashes two of his natural energy-infused jutsu with Sasuke Uchiha's strongest attack, Indra's Arrow, the Valley of the End and the surrounding area is devastated.Chapter 697, pages 1-3 Like other jinchūriki forms, Naruto can create Tailed Beast Balls, use chakra arms to help him perform his Rasengan-variants, and enter a Tailed Beast Mode of the Nine-Tails that rivals Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo in size and power.Chapter 695 After using shadow clones to create several Tailed Beast Modes, Naruto can combine the clones' transformations into a single battle avatar with three faces and six arms,Chapter 696, pages 14-16 similar to what Asura once used.Chapter 670, page 17 With the power received from Hagoromo, Naruto has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things: he can utilise all five basic nature transformations as well as make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release.Fourth Databook, page 226 With Yin–Yang Release, Naruto can rekindle a dying person's life forceChapter 672, page 16 and restore lost organs.Chapter 675, pages 11-12 He can fly,Chapter 680, page 12 sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo,Chapter 674, pages 6-7 and is impervious to Truth-Seeking Balls. When Naruto first uses Six Paths Sage Mode during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he possesses nine Truth-Seeking Balls of his own that float behind him when not in use.Chapter 674, page 1 He is not seen using Truth-Seeking Balls in later appearances. Also during the war, Naruto is able to access the chakra of the nine tailed beasts for use in his other jutsu, as with the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken.Chapter 688, pages 8-9 Like the Truth-Seeking Balls, he is not seen doing this after the war is over. Appearance The appearance of Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode is very similar to his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and its related forms: his body is coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the ☰ trigram; six magatama markings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat. His skin, however, does not seem to glow along with the rest of his outfit when activated. The exact appearance of Naruto's transformation changes significantly between uses, with two separate designs being seen in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. The first time he uses the form, not all of Naruto's body - notably his face - is coated with yellow chakraVolume 70 cover and the same design as appears on the backs of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki - a Rinnegan above nine magatama - also appears on his back.Chapter 673, page 17 These same features are absent in later uses.Chapter 700+4, pages 4-7''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' Therefore, it can be difficult to differentiate the form from Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. The one consistent hallmark of Six Paths Sage Mode are Naruto's eyes: his eyes are yellow, his pupils are a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no pigmentation around his eyes that would otherwise signify standard Sage Mode.Chapter 672, page 17 Six Paths Sage Mode.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode during Part II. New Chakra Mode.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode during Naruto Gaiden. Narutoinboruto.png|Naruto's first Six Paths Sage Mode during Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Naruto's SPSM - Boruto Movie.png|Naruto's second Six Paths Sage Mode during Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Trivia * In chapters 676 and 678 of Naruto: Colour Edition, Naruto's skin in this mode was depicted as yellow and his eyes had orange irides, much like his previous transformations. Later illustrations coloured by Masashi Kishimoto instead depict Naruto with his original skin colour and yellow irides. The colouration was corrected in subsequent Colour Edition chapters. References pt-br:Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos id:Mode Petapa Enam Jalan